Different types of apparatuses are known that make blood analyses swiftly and reliably. For example, the skin is lanced with a small, spring-mounted lancet, and the drop of blood from the skin is absorbed into a small, gauze dressing-like pad. The gauze dressing is normally attached to the centre of a narrow piece of plastic forming a so-called strip.
In the plastic strip, there is a hole covered with a transparent or coloured film that penetrates light, whereto light is directed. By using a suitable strip and a calculation model, it is possible to define accurately, on the basis of the reflected colour, the blood property controlled at the time, e.g., the glucose or cholesterol content.
A disadvantage of the apparatuses in question, particularly in long-term use, is that the measurements must be taken where the apparatuses are located, i.e., at home, at a workplace or at the doctor's. For example, for a diabetic, who has accurate medication times directly dependent on the glucose content of the blood, this is an impediment to a freedom of movement and living.
A glucose pen is disclosed in publication DE 4234553 which incorporates a store of test strips having separate test strips lying next to each other in an inclined position. The test strips can be removed at one end of the store through cylinders by rolling one of the cylinders. The remaining test strips are kept at the removal end by a spring force pushing the test strips in direction of the removal opening. The glucose pen also incorporates a lancet and a color scale.